Chinese Song
by Artemis Chick
Summary: It's about Scully singing in Chinese. Just a short, light moment between her and Mulder.


**DISCLAIMER: Chris Carter owns the copyright to The X-Files. Mulder and Scully are just my playthings. By the way, there really is a Chinese song called "The Moon Represents My Heart."**

**Chinese Song**

The usual silence in the basement office was broken by the sound of her singing voice.

"Ni wen wo ai ni you de shen/wo ai ni you ji fen/wo de qing ye zhen/wo de ai ye shen/ yue liang dai biao wo de xin…"

"Whoa! What was that?" Agent Mulder jokingly asked as he turned to face Agent Scully, who was singing.

"Mulder!" she exclaimed, obviously embarrassed. "I didn't know you were here." She placed a pile of folders on her table. She avoided his gaze, knowing that he was smiling that naughty, killer smile of his.

"Do I hear you singing?" Mulder asked.

"Forget it!" Scully exclaimed, pretending to look at one folder's contents. "You didn't hear me." She threw an icy look at him.

"Come on, Scully. Why are you making an issue out of this?" he asked persuasively.

She fell quiet. When Scully finally thought of something to reply, she answered, "It's just that I don't like people hearing me sing."

"Not even me?" Mulder asked, frowning.

She let out a sigh. "Looks like you really want me to sing."

"Why not?" The last time he heard her sing was when they got lost in the woods one time. Mulder requested her to sing and Scully belted a few lines from the song "Joy to the World" by Three Dog Night.

"The look on her face showed that she gave in. "Oh all right. Just this once." She breathed and began to sing the rest of the song, much to the secret delight of Mulder.

(Scully singing)

_Ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen (__You ask me how deep my love for you is.__)_

_Wo ai ni you ji fen (I love you a bit)_

_Wo de qing ye zhen (My affection is real_._)_

_Wo de ai ye zhen (My love is real)_

_Yue liang dai biao wo de xin (The moon represents my heart)_

_Ni wen wo ai no you duo shen (_You ask me how deep my love for you is)

_Wo ai ni you ji fen (I love you as bit)_

_Wo de qing bu yi (My affection does not change)_

_Wo de ai bu bian( My love is not different)_

_Yue liang dai biao wo de xin… (The moon represents my heart)_

She stopped in the middle of the song.

"Go on", Mulder urged her.

_Qing qing de yi ge wen (one soft kiss)_

_Yi jing da dong wo de xin (already moved my heart)_

_Shen shen de yi duan qing (A period of time when our affection was deep)_

_Jiao wo ji nian dao ru jin (Makes me miss you until now)_

_Ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen (You asked me how deep my love for you is)_

_Wo ai ni you ji fen (I love you a bit)_

_Ni qu xiang yi xiang (You think and see)_

_Ni qu kan yi kang (You see and see)_

_Yue liang dai biao wo de xin… (The moon represents my heart)_

He can't help but stand up and gave a small round of applause. "Bravo, Agent Scully, bravo!" Mulder exclaimed joyously.

"Thank you. That was nothing!" Scully stated, giving a tiny smile. She sat down on her desk, saying, "In case you're curious, I learned that song back in elementary school. I had to sing it for a class group presentation, complete with Chinese costume!" She smiled upon reminiscing. "Then I forgot about it, until now. Out of the blue, I remembered that song again."

Mulder nodded at her. "I see… how smart of you to still know that song even after so many years. And in Chinese at that!"

"It's called 'The Moon Represents My Heart'. It's a classic Chinese love song."

"The Moon Represents My Heart." Mulder repeated the title. "Sounds romantic. It's not so you to sing a song like that," he commented.

"What makes you say so?"

"Maybe I find it weird to see a redheaded woman singing a Chinese song. Or maybe I never expected you could actually sing that well." He grinned at her.

"I told you before, I can't sing. I'm the only one in the family who doesn't have a singing voice," Scully said wryly. Still, she can't help but smile to herself. She could feel those eyes staring warmly at her.

"By the way, to whom do you dedicate that song to?" Mulder inquired.

But Scully only smiled at him. Both of them knew the answer to that question.

FiN

**A/N: According to my research, "The Moon Represents My Heart" is a very famous song in China. This is one of the famous love songs of the world, and Kenny G even had an instrumental version of this song. Well, I hope you like my short story. Reviews please! Thanks!**


End file.
